Overlord (Diablo I)
Overlords (also known as Tyrannus Pinguis)Diablo I Manual are brutal, ruthless demons. They are counted among the servants of Mephisto. Lore The Overlords were once Seraphim who followed the angel Inarius. Inarius first laid siege to an infernal temple devoted to the worship of Mephisto, but made the foolish mistake of overestimating his prowess. The armies of Inarius laid waste to the temple and killed the dark monks that dwelled within. Mephisto was outraged, and many of Inarius's followers were forced into service to the Lord of Hatred. Many of the followers of Inarius were given as gifts to Baal and Diablo, but the rest were molded to match the bloated image of Inarius, who, after the Sin War, was left crippled and bound in chains. The Seraphim were now Overlords, serving as Hell's taskmasters. These grotesque demons have considerable brawn hidden beneath their layers of greasy flab. Those who encounter them are advised not to underestimate their intelligence, and crossing swords with them is ill advised. Overlords are better felled with ranged weapons or magic. In-game Diablo I Overlords are large brutes that will fight hand-to-hand in battle, preferably while wielding mauls. The first Overlord the player gets to face is probably the most well known, The Butcher. He is the most famous example of an Overlord because of his extremely difficult nature at such an early stage of the game and high damage and speed. Unlike the others, he carries a meat cleaver. Overlords also have a secondary melee attack that does high damage. It's best to take them down from a safe distance with spells such as Fire Wall or with arrows. If you have to engage in close combat, make sure you get the first hit to prevent a stun-locked death. As said before, Overlord appear within the catacombs and caves though some can be found in the labyrinth as well, but only as part of the Quest. Stats *'Resistance': No resistances *'Immunity': No immunities *'Hit Points': 60-80 *'Damage': 6-12 *'Levels': 4-7 *'Category': Demon Uniques *The Butcher - Dungeon level 2 *Bilefroth the Pit Master - Dungeon level 6 *Baron Sludge - Dungeon level 8 *Oozedrool - Dungeon level 9 Variants *Mud Man *Toad Demon *Flayed One Diablo II Overlords are not encountered as a monster type in Diablo II, though two Unique Overlords are found in the game. The first is The Smith, located in the Barracks in , and the last being Hephasto the Armorer, located near the Hellforge in . Trivia *Overlords are referred to as Big Uglies by Snotspill. *Although originally identified as an Overlord, The Butcher has seemingly been retconned as belonging to a separate type of demon of the same name. *The lore of Overlords appears to have undergone a retcon as well. In the manual of the original game, it is stated that after the destruction of Mephisto's temple, Mephisto laid waste to Inarius's temple, levelled the surrounding countryside, and forced Inarius into servitude then and there, along with his followers. While this has vague similarities to the end of the Sin War in the titular novel series, no followers of Inarius are seen being forced into servitude. **Overlord lore differs further between the first game's manual and The Awakening. In the former, it states that the Overlords are anguished over their lost glory. In the latter, it states that Overlords relish in their fallen status. *Overlords are a type of zerg strain in the StarCraft universe. Notes Category:Diablo I Bestiary Category:Overlords